


Song of a Siren

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2017-06-23
Packaged: 2018-11-18 04:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11284122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A city of mermaids is threatened by sirens, and of the mermaids is Voltron, a group of warriors who are prepared to risk everything to save the city from the sirens. What they aren't prepared for is the beauty of the sirens, and for one siren wanting to join Voltron.





	Song of a Siren

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading some Mermaid AU's, and I was like, "OH MY GOD IMAGINE SIREN LANCE!" Like the clever child I think I am. Then I realized that its already a frickin thing whoops. But I'll write a fanfic about it anyway cos I'm cool like dat. The first bit is more of a summary so... whoops?

The city of Altea was a city of great beauty. Golden pillars surrounded the city boundaries, and a giant castle stood proudly towards the back of the city, it has turrets either side, and balconies on most floors. To be invited to this castle was the biggest honor any mermaid could experience. But the city itself wasn't the only amazing thing about Altea, the inhabitants there were the most beautiful things that could be found for miles. They had skin that could glow upon even the darkest of days, tails that ranged between many different colors, often bright but some a regal dark shade, the scales had a tame sparkle on them, and the smile of any Altean could melt the heart off any other mermaid. But this was just a regular Altean, as hidden away from the main part of this regal city was 'the Sirens'. This was a kind of mermaid that could lure any one with their songs and beauty, and considering Alteans were already considered the most beautiful creatures, an Altean Siren would be insanely beautiful, but they were banned from Altea, as they used this beauty to either kill or enslave anyone and anything. They could've given up, but the leader of the Sirens, Lotor, was not the kind to do that, and he in spite declared war on Altea and King Alfor. Alfor got his best fighters and strategists, and Lotor got his most beautiful and manipulative. Knowing that, you'd think Altea had the upper hand, but you'd be wrong. Lotor began to pick out Altean mermaids in groups of up to 10, and he'd lure them away so enslave and train to fight. For every siren captured or killed, another 100 Alteans are taken. And Altea's losing hope...

 

* * *

 

Alarms blared across Altea. Voltron knew what this meant, and the 4 mermaids quickly grabbed their weapons and swam as fast as possible to find the Sirens, hoping maybe they could save at least a few mermaids from their capture. The leader of Voltron, Shiro, began to spurt out orders as fast as possible. "Keith go East, Hunk go West, Pidge you go South and I'll head up North. If you find any Sirens report immediately over the comms and try your best to keep them here until you get backup. Ready team?" 

"Ready!" They confirmed and began to swim in their assigned directions. After a few dobashes, Keith ran into a group of Alteans being lured away. "Guys!" He starts in a half whisper, load enough to get his teams attention but too quiet to be heard, "there's a group of Alteans being lured away... I'm assuming there's sirens near, should I-" 

"Stall. I'll be there in a couple dobashes. You can hold them 'til then right?" Pidge interrupts.

"I mean, I'll try... Hurry though guys!" Keith replies, turning off his end of the comm and getting his sword at the ready.

"Will do." Shiro confirms, and there's a click as everyone else turns off their comm. Keith exhales and swims up to get a higher view and find the sirens. At the front of the Alteans is a group of three sirens, one at the front with blonde hair and purple eyes, and two at the back, one male who also has purple eyes and white-silver hair, covered by a hat, and a female with blue hair and blue eyes. Their formation gives Keith the feeling there's someone missing, but he can't think about that for too long as he quickly swims toward them, ready to strike a hit onto the one at the front, then he sees her smile and hears a high note, then the group of mermaids swim to protect the sirens. The blonde one laughs and swims through the mermaid-shield. She looks Keith up head to fin, and then the smile is quickly wiped off her face. She softly sighs, "This is the red one of Voltron. And I was so looking forward to some fun!" Keith pants and then goes for another strike on the siren, but she quickly swims backwards, eyes still on Keith, who doesn't seem to care about anything they're saying. Then she notices a group behind Keith. "Crap." She mumbles, "here comes his gang. We should go."

"But we have to find Lance!" The blue one cries, which earns a frustrated look off the other two.

"Lance..." The male says, hate clearly dominant in his voice, "when I find that rascal I'm gonna throttle him!"

"But he's Lotor's favorite. No matter what happens Lance will always get his side," she glances at the quickly approaching group, then at Keith who looks like he's finding a way to get a good attack, "we should leave him." She finally decides, then turns herself around.

"Bye, Red!" The blue one says winking, getting a laugh off the other two as they all swim off with the Alteans, Keith is quick to follow, the others evidently trying to increase their pace, though they were already going fast enough as it was. Keith acts on instinct and grabs the blonde ones arm, causing her to stop at a halt and bare her sharp teeth. It was a scary sight until her face began to settle and stare into Keith's eyes. He begins staring into the deep purple, and he begins to lose control. Shiro's the first to act, quickly pushing her away from Keith, and Hunk grabs him and puts him to the side to regain focus. The blonde one growls, and looks prepared to fight when the male yells, "Nyma, ditch it! I'm not getting captured by Voltron for a simple group of Alteans!" 

"But we also lost Lance! We can't lose Lotor's favorite  _and_ fail our mission!" The blonde one- Nyma calls back, clearly torn between fighting this mermaid back and swimming away. She growls and pushes Shiro away, and just as she's about to pounce, the blue one grabs her arm and shakes her head, causing Nyma to sigh and stick her tongue out to Shiro. The three sirens begin to swim away, and the mermaids begin to get their free will back. A second alarm goes off, this one a lower pitch to tell everyone that the sirens are gone. Shiro and Pidge swim down to Hunk and Keith, to see if Keith's okay and to celebrate their victory. "You doing okay Keith?" Shiro asks, feeling Keith's head to see if there's any extra temperature.

"Yeah I'm fine, I just made the mistake of looking in her eyes-" Keith starts.

"How does it feel? Just curious because maybe we can work something out like a way to get people out of the sirens spell and you know we could get our mermaids back and finally beat Lotor and stuff and..." Pidge begins rambling, and Keith starts to lose focus when he sees a blue figure moving in the background. 

"Guys..." Keith cuts Pidge off and they all look at him, "I think there's another siren." They all turn and see a blue figure with a tan upper half and a blue siren tail. He had brown hair and blue eyes that matched the color of his tail and the ocean. Then he caught onto the fact Voltron was staring at him. Everyone heard a screech as the siren hid behind a rock. "Is it stupid? It's obvious we know its behind the rock!" Pidge said, causing Hunk to laugh a bit. Shiro looked at them and they all nodded, knowing what he wanted. They all began to swim up to the rock, then they grabbed the siren, and he looked (surprisingly) shocked that they had found him. They put him in handcuffs, and Keith noted that that was way too easy. The siren looked at them all then casually said, "Oh, thank quiznack, I thought you guys were sirens." And the crew gave him the most confused look.

"Why would it be bad if we were sirens? I don't know if you've noticed but, you  _are_ a siren!" Hunk looked guy up and down, making sure they weren't mistaken. Then after a few ticks, "nope, definitely siren."

"Well, just because I am a siren, doesn't mean I like sirens." The guy said, trying to express himself with his hands but sadly couldn't.

"And we're supposed to believe you, why? We just saved some people from some sirens. How are we supposed to believe you're just good and not a spy for them." Keith said, blatantly disliking this beautiful stranger. The stranger looked up thinking for a tick. "Look into my eyes!"

"What?"

"If I start to hypnotize you, then you know I'm against you. If I let you look at my eyes without hypnotizing you I'm good!"

"I mean you could just-"

"3, 2, 1, go!" He shoved himself into to Keith's face, causing Keith to swim back a bit and blink. "Ha, you blinked I win!" The siren yelled, clearly looking proud.

"But- you did it to- you didn't even say- wha- huh?" Keith could only stutter, as he had no idea what just happened. He looked at his team, Shiro shrugging with a smile and Pidge and Hunk holding back laughter. Shiro then swam forward and looked at the siren.

"What did you say your name was?" Shiro asked, looking him up and down.

"I-uh-" the stranger's mouth went dry with the seriousness of this stranger all of the sudden. He managed to get out a, "Lance." eventually. They all remembered the name from earlier.

"Lance. They said that name before. They said you were Lotor's favorite." Shiro said, and unreadable expression. Keith on the other hand, was just straight up angry.

"Lotor's favorite! Why would he just suddenly be like, 'nah, no thanks I don't like you.' I don't trust this guy for a second!"

"There might be more to his story, Keith. We don't have enough information to decide." Hunk said. Always the voice of reason.

"We don't have time to decide! He could attack any minute." Keith said, looking Lance up and down like Shiro did earlier. Lance just kind of stayed there awkwardly.

"I say we take him to Coran, Allura and Alfor. They can help decide." Pidge put their input in. This caused Lance to groan as they all nodded and Shiro grabbed his arm.

"Whatever makes you happy then..." Lance mumbled.

"Oh well if you want to make us happy then-" Keith begun with a smirk then went up to Lance and tightened his handcuffs causing Lance to yelp.

It was gonna be a long journey. 

 

* * *

 

~In the Siren cave- Lotor's headquarters~

 

"What do you mean you lost Lance!?" Lotor's voice boomed through the cave, each word sounding angrier than the last, "and to top that off, you didn't even get me any prisoners! Explain to me, please, how you managed to piss me off this much. I'd really like to know before I order Haggar in here for your punishment." 

The three sirens stood with a loss for words, when eventually Nyma stood forward to make a statement. "I- um- if I may, your.. regalness! Erm... Lance and Rolo were fighting..." Lotor glared at the male siren in front of him, when Nyma called out, "About something you would agree with Rolo on!"

"You cannot assume, Nyma" Lotor said, voice cold.

"R-right you are, sir. B-but- I can be certain that you would not agree with Lance!" The blue one said, stepping forward.

"And why is that Plaxum?" Lotor said, head turning.

"Because-" Rolo started, before being quickly interrupted.

"Did I say you Rolo? I think not! This is why you have failed miserably. You have no discipline, Haggar will sort this out. Let us call her now then, shall we. Hag-" 

"Wait!" Plaxum quickly interrupted Lotor, fear written on her face. "L-Lance and Rolo were arguing about a sirens job, sir! Lance was talking about how sirens shouldn't hypnotize mermaids! He said we should only use our power for important situations! Lance was saying that there shouldn't be a war. He- he called you pathetic..." The last bit was quiet, but load enough for Lotor to hear, and he took a few ticks and called for Haggar in a load shriek. Haggar came in and looked at Lotor. He looked at her with insanity in his eyes. 

"How would you describe the most painful torture you have?" The three sirens in front of him stood shaking, guessing what would come.

"It could break anyone's soul in a few dobashes. Why do you ask?"

"Because we're finding Lance." The relief on the three sirens could fill the room. "We're finding him and we are breaking him. I warned him what would happen if he continued thinking the way he is. But calling me pathetic. Out of bounds." He looked at the three in front of him. "You three shall find him. I don't care what you have to do to Voltron, I just want Lance right here in our clutches. Got it?" The three nodded their heads quickly and they dispersed from the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Eh probs not but oh well. I probably won't update regularly either, but oh well. Enjoy this... Whatever it is lmaoooo


End file.
